The Bookstore
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: Jacob works at a bookstore, a dull and meaningless job. The only excitement he gets? When a certain bronze haired god enters the store each day. Yeah, he might be obsessed. EdwardJacob, AU, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight!_

_**Summary: Jacob works at a bookstore, a dull and meaningless job. The only excitement he gets? When a certain bronze haired god enters the store each day. Yeah, he might be obsessed. EdwardJacob, AU, oneshot**_

_Alrighty, so this is my first fic of this type. Well, my first EdwardJacob, in any case. I just thought I'd give these two a shot, since I'd never written them, and I personally don't have anything against the pairing. So, I hope y'all will enjoy this! I would love to hear your feedback! _

* * *

**The Bookstore**

* * *

"I'm surprised he hasn't put out a restraining order on you yet."

I looked over to my best friend and pain in the ass Leah Clearwater with frustrated eyes. She was staring at me with a flippant look, amusement plain in her equally deep, dark eyes. She ran a hand through her boyishly short hair and stuffed some of the books onto the shelf in front of her, effectively blocking my line of sight from the piece of perfection sitting in the table in the clearing across from us.

"I'm too adorable to be restrain-able." I teased, nudging her shoulder.

She groaned at my attempt, as I strained to get just one last look at the man who came in here, every day. The guy that I was currently obsessed with, believe it or not. I, Jacob Black, have found a guy that I am batty over, and yet I don't even know his name.

Call me a stalker, I don't give two shits, frankly.

"He looks a bit uppity for you." Leah said, bending over and picking up several other stacks of books and placing these on the shelf as well.

Now, if you know me, you wouldn't take me for the kind of guy that would idly bide his time putting books in their proper place in a godforsaken bookstore of all things. I just worked here for my dad. And Leah's dad. Both of our parents owned this strangely lavish bookstore on campus on Washington University, and we helped when we weren't in classes. It wasn't your usual books, like the large textbooks and whatnot - there was actual _reading material_ here. Like stuff I liked to read. Like _Harry Potter_.

Don't laugh. _Harry Potter _is the shiznit.

Though, Mr. Hot-and-Sexy over there had never picked up anything like that.

Sometimes, he would go for something like _Catcher in the Rye_. Other days, he might pick up _Wuthering Heights_. Yeah, go figure. A hot guy who likes to read - the classics, not comic books. They are a rare breed.

Okay, before you go crazy with anticipation at what this guy looks like, let me describe him to you.

Imagine the strangest colored hair you've ever seen. It's kind of coppery…kind of like bronze. But it works. And it's constantly in a state of disarray, like the guy's got permanent sex hair, which is _so _incredibly hot on _so _many levels. He is tall, but not a giant like me, and lanky, yet slightly muscular. His skin is pale, and he wears these black-rimmed glasses that conceal his gorgeous green eyes.

So, yeah, he's got "sexy" written all over him. Don't be surprised if one day I lose it and go over there and actually stamp it on his forehead. And maybe hump him while I'm at it. Don't judge.

"Seriously, Jake, this is pathetic." Leah snorted, looking where my gaze was directed.

Yeah, I know it's pathetic, Leah. I just can't help myself.

"You could at least talk to him and not just eye-rape him all day."

But eye-raping is _fun_, Leah, you should try it sometime.

"I'll give you ten bucks."

"Deal." I finally say out-loud, ignoring my previous inner-monologue about Leah's harping ways.

I gathered my courage, and started to walk over to where Mr. Sex Hair was sitting, ignoring Leah's chiding "cheap ho" comment.

_Okay, okay. You're finally going to talk to him. For ten bucks. How sad is it that you're only going to talk to him because of a bribe? Hell, don't complain, Black, at least you're talking to him._

I walked around the table where he was sitting, in the clearing where most people did their reading here instead of buying the book. There was also a couch in the far side of the area. Two chairs were free at the table, but I didn't sit down. Didn't want to frighten him off in the first meeting. When I got close enough, I ventured, "_Lord of the Flies_?"

This startled him for a moment, for he jolted, and looked at me with slightly sleepy, tired eyes, beneath those illegally sexy glasses of his. He then took his hand and ran his long fingers through his thick, _thick _hair, "Yeah," he laughed, and oh-sweet-shit I just heard his voice. _And _his laugh. It was possibly the most toe-curling thing I could imagine - other than him moaning my name, of course. Then, to my surprise, he continued, "I have to read this for my English composition class."

The tone and cadence of his voice was shocking. Refined and elegant. Not like the guys I usually spent my time with, who used "fuck" and "shit" as part of their every day vocabulary.

I realized that I was way out of my league.

That didn't stop me, however.

"I've never read it." I said in a friendly tone.

"Oh, it's really good." He said, and gave me a crooked smile. Oh, _wow_, if I thought he was hot before, he was absolutely _remarkable _when he smiled. My mind was muddled, and I couldn't think. It was like he turned on the Jacob-mind-scrambler when he smiled at me like that.

Okay, that was it. I instantly liked him ten times more, and for a reason other than his complete, utter attractiveness. He seemed like a good _person _as well as a knockout.

"You can sit down, if you want." He said, motioning to one of the chairs in front of him.

Now _this _took my by surprise. Mr. Fuck Me Eyes was asking _me _to sit down with him. I looked at him, and felt a smirk spread across my lips, "I don't even know your name and you're asking me to sit with you. _Forward_."

Oh, and how forward are _you_, Jacob Black?

_And why are you making excuses not to sit with him, you dumbass? Are you __**that **__much of a wimp?_

"My name is Edward." He said, the hint of amusement never leaving his lips while extending his pale hand towards me. "Edward Cullen."

I gulped lightly before reaching out and enveloping his hand with my huge paw. I felt kind of self conscious because I was generally taller than everyone else in Forks, but as soon as his velvety smooth skin came into contact with my hand, I forgot about all self consciousness and almost _groaned_.

"Jacob." Geez, had my voice been this husky before? "Uh, Jacob Black."

"Well, _uh, Jacob Black_." He said, grinning at me with that damned brain scrambling smile, "Would you like to sit down? Or do you have to get back to work?"

I looked over to Leah, who was watching not-so subtly from the stacks around us. She waved me on and I quickly turned my head back and said, "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

I slung myself down in the chair, feeling the strange sense of giddiness and elation that came whenever I talked to someone I particularly liked - it was stronger with this guy, I noticed. I got a really good look at his face now, instead of from behind some random shelf of books, and saw that his jaw was sharp, defined, as were his other features, and that his forest green eyes were unfiltered by the lenses of his glasses. He swallowed, and I watched his Adam's apple bob with rapt fascination.

"You go here, don't you?" Edward asked me, and I looked at him, trying to not show that his question shocked me.

"Yeah." I said bluntly, like some stupid meathead.

He looked at me, clearly amused, "Surprised?"

"Maybe."

"I was surprised, too." Edward continued, looking down at his book. His glasses slid down his nose slightly, and I couldn't help but want to reach over and take the damn things off. Though they were definitely attractive on him - and I had a thing for guys in glasses - I wanted to see his eyes without the rimmed shield over his face.

Instead, I asked, "You were surprised?"

He raised his head, pushing the glasses back up onto the bride of his nose with his index finger, a gesture that made me twitch in my seat. Something about it was so simple, so…_hot_. And I wasn't sure why. He nodded, his full, tempting lips curving into a smile, "Yes."

"Uh, why?" Great. I was making myself sound like a monosyllabic caveman in front of this…_creature_.

"Well, I was beginning to think that you would never get the guts to talk to me."

I froze in my seat. Wait…_what_?

So, apparently, I wasn't as good of a stalker as I'd thought. I could practically hear Leah's snickering coming from around the corner. Stupid, stupid eavesdropping woman.

"Not that I mind." Edward said, closing his book and then leaning back into his seat, "I've been wanting to talk to you for a while, regardless."

_Well._

That sure as hell made everything more interesting.

* * *

_His mouth was on mine, hot and hard and fast, working desperately against my mouth. I shoved him up against the wall, causing a hiss to come from his lips in slight protest, but mostly in pleasure. His eyes were clenched tightly as he moved his lips against mine, his fingers curled into the belt loops of my jeans, pulling my closer still._

_I reached up and grasped a handful of that damned sexy hair, pulling lightly. His fingers tugged against the belt loops, pulling me closer so I ground into him, and I let out a curse. "Harder." He gasped against my mouth._

_I obliged, yanking the strands of bronze hair tightly in my grasp, and he grunted in pleasure before those infernal hands of his reached to undo the button of my pants, then the zipper. Soon, his hands were sliding beneath the heavy fabric of my jeans, beneath the cloth of my boxers, and his hands were __**so **__close, reaching out and curling around my…_

I woke up.

"Oh, _fuck_." I groaned, feeling the uncomfortable result of my dream prodding terribly against the fabric of my pajama pants.

That was the first dream I'd had with him in it, and damn, it was a good dream. It had ended too soon, but it was a damn good dream nonetheless.

Well, thank you, Edward Cullen, for making me have to take a cold shower this morning.

I had a feeling that would happen an awful lot from now on.

* * *

"Jacob."

Hot _damn_, that voice had the power to do some major damage. I jolted at the sound of it, lovely and velvet in my ears. I felt my muscles tense, as if in some kind of anticipation. Out of all the things to hear at seven thirty in the morning, _his voice_ definitely wasn't one of them.

I turned my head to the side, and lo-and-behold, there he was, staring at me with those jewel-like green eyes. His glasses glinted in the morning sun, and for a moment, I had a problem finding a coherent thought that didn't involve the words _fuck_ and _me_. One strange moment, I noticed that he obviously hadn't shaved this morning, slight stubble graced that defined jaw of his. And here I thought he couldn't get any hotter.

_Keep proving me wrong, Edward. Keep proving me wrong._

"Um. Hi." And the caveman responses make their spectacular return.

"You ready for that algebra test this morning?"

I paused, "Uh…no?"

Edward laughed at that. Shoot, if acting like a moron was enough to get him to laugh, then sigh me up.

"We have that class together." Edward said, looking at me with incredulous eyes.

_What. The Fuck. _I thought, my mouth hanging open. I didn't care if he saw. I had no clue that we had the same class. Talk about actually taking on the caveman persona. The Geico cavemen would be proud. "Well, ain't that a hoot."

"That's alright." Edward said, looking at me before he crouched down to my level. I was sitting on the steps in front of the math building, looking over some notes for said test, before I had to go in and face the evil that was College Algebra. "The class is big, and I sit toward the back anyway."

"Oh." I sat toward the front in that class. And it seemed like he knew that as well.

Had he been watching me just as much as I'd been watching him?

Wow. Talk about _interesting_.

"Mind if I study with you?" Edward said, his face _so _close to mine I couldn't think. "I might could help."

Studying together? How high school.

How _perfect._

"Sure." I said, and he maneuvered himself to sit next to me on the steps. I placed the book in between us, propped up by our legs. His shoulder was touching mine, and I couldn't think of anything but that point of contact until he moved his arm, placing it on the cement behind the small of my back. His neck craned in to see the problems on the page, and he read them over the top of his glasses.

Every now and then I saw his lips move, as if he was reading the equations out loud. After that, I would notice I was paying more attention to him than to the algebra work splayed across the pages. So I tried to get my mind off of mauling him, and looked at the equations. He was pointing at one of the problems, and saying something about how to solve it.

Then, he took his bottom lip between his teeth, and seemed to be thinking about something.

I was _done _at that point. I had to physically stop myself from replacing his teeth with my own. Besides, at that point it had gotten to around seven fifty in the morning. Our class started at eight, and we had just a little time to get situated. So I rose from my seated position, and he followed. We walked to class together, and I couldn't help but steal glances at him.

Yeah, I was totally gonna fail that test now. But for different reasons than before.

* * *

In the bookstore that afternoon, after all my classes had gotten out and I started work, Edward came in at his usual time, and to my surprise, talked to me before he went to sit down at his regular table.

"How did you do?"

Err…oh, right. The test. "I bombed it, pretty sure."

Edward looked at me with slight concern. Really, now, we've only been talking for roughly two days and he was feeling _concern_? I felt happy and unworthy at the thought that he felt that for me, someone he had only known for such a short time.

"Oh, that's too bad." Edward said, and there was so much true sincerity to his voice that I felt like an ashamed little girl, "Would you like to get together and study sometime?"

"Uh, sure…" I said as I shelved a few books, "Do you dorm?"

"Yes," Edward replied, watching my hands for some odd reason. I felt self conscious, but if he saw a part of me he found interesting, then let him go at it. "my room or yours?"

I hadn't noticed I paused until Edward cleared his throat. Obviously, he hadn't realized that I heard a double entendre in his words, and that itself had me stop in my tracks while images of my dream flooded my head. "Uh, it doesn't matter."

"Hm, well, my roommate Emmett is always bringing girls over…even though that isn't allowed…" Edward started begrudgingly, looking at me. He didn't like that his roommate broke the rules - how cute. "So I guess your place?"

"My place." I repeated like some two-bit parrot, "Right. I get off work at six."

"So, seven?" Edward smiled at me, and I felt like I was going to explode. "How about Thursday?"

Of course. Our algebra class only met on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so it made sense that he wanted to meet when we actually had work to do.

"Sounds good." I said, and he looked at me expectantly, "Oh. Right. My room number." I gave him the number to my room, and smiled at him. Secretly, I hoped that he would drop by earlier, but I figured he wouldn't. That was the high school girl in my head talking. Yes, I'm pathetic. Yes, I know this.

"It's a date." Edward said, and my heart leapt at the words. He looked at the books I had just shelved, and said, "Can you hand me that one?"

I blinked at the book he pointed. _Harry Potter. _How…_ironic_. "Sure thing, Cedric."

"Funny." Edward said, with a clear hint of amusement in his voice. "You gotta read something fun once and a while, right?"

I looked down at him, feeling the warmth enter my eyes as a wide smile spread across my face, "Right."

His cheeks were a lovely shade of red, and I suddenly felt very confident with myself.

I had just made Edward Cullen blush.

* * *

_I growled in his ear, and felt him shudder as my breath caressed his face. He moaned, "Jacob…"_

_That spurred me on even more, and I lightly bit his ear, moving down the side of his neck, lifting the collar of his shirt with my nose before I moved over to suck on his collarbone. He liked this, and leaned his head back, grabbing a handful of my dark hair. He rested his chin on my head as I kissed his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as I went down, down, __**down**__…_

The alarm clock woke me.

I rolled over, frustrated at myself, trying to get a hold on what was going on. The throbbing in my lower region was getting _extremely _uncomfortable, especially with no release other than by my own hand.

I found the fact that I had yet to receive a roommate was a very good thing. That way I could do whatever I wanted without any problems from some asshole who didn't respect my privacy.

So, desperate to get some kind of release, I walked directly to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

* * *

"You are so hard up for that boy, it's not even funny."

"Leah, shut up!"

"Hey, I'm just calling it how I see it."

"Yeah, well, just _think_ _it to yourself_."

"I think he wants you to go talk to him."

I looked over the books we were stocking, and saw him looking over to me with a smile.

"I'll cover for you, Black. But you owe me."

Yeah, I'm sure I did.

* * *

Surprisingly, I _didn't _jump his bones when he stepped foot into my dorm room the first time. I guess it was something in the air that told me that this really wasn't the time for that. I don't know why, but something told me that it wasn't the right…_moment_, maybe?

Now I'm really sounding like a chick.

But we did have a good time. We ate ramen and drank sodas over our math homework from that day's class. We talked about classes - who we liked, and who we didn't. Edward, apparently, was a bit of a pimp.

"I've got this girl…Jessica…always following me. I wish she'd stop. And then there's Tanya and Lauren. And Bella. Well, Bella is more shy than the others. She's sweet."

I snickered. "Figures."

"What was that?" Edward said, though I knew that he heard me. I didn't bother repeating myself, however.

"I have my sights on someone else, though." Edward said as the sounds of his pencil scratching the paper entered the air.

_Someone else? _I thought, feeling a slight hint of disappointment. Well, it was bound to happen. I just came into the picture anyway, and whatever person he had his sights set on, then I hoped he was happy with them.

Of course, I also hoped that he dumped her and moved on to bigger and better things - namely, _me_.

I just smiled though, in response, and said, "Lucky gal."

Edward snorted slightly, "Surprisingly oblivious, too."

I just laughed nervously, not sure what he meant, though not wanting to risk my state of mind and our growing friendship to assume it was about _me_.

All things aside, I wasn't _that _arrogant.

* * *

We hung out a lot after that first initial meeting. It was like we had always been good friends. It was strange, how much we got along, how much we had in common, despite our obvious differences. Despite the fact that just by looking at us, we were as opposite as day and night. But we just…_fit _together.

I learned a lot of things about him - like he liked the sunny weather, but he also loved it when it snowed. He enjoyed reading, though I already knew that about him from observing him every day since he set his foot in the bookstore. His favorite author was H.P. Lovecraft, which surprised me. I thought he would say Shakespeare from all the stuff he read by him. Classical music was his favorite type, which was yet another thing that made us strangely different. He was originally from a small, rinky dink town called Forks. Seeing as I was from La Push, the reservation not fifteen minutes from there, I felt wonder that we had been so close to each other all of these years and I had never met him.

I told him about myself, about how I loved basketball. How I preferred indie rock to most things, and we conversed on the merits of certain bands, and how we hated the current, shallow, pop scene. I told him about how repairing cars and motorcycles was one of my hobbies. The activities I was involved in weren't as intellectual as his were - well, not overtly so. It takes a lot of know-how when you fix cars and things, and I think he was impressed by it, talking about how he had a love affair with cars himself, owning a silver Volvo that he called "his baby."

He showed me his car, and I whistled in approval. Yeah, it was _nice_. I wondered idly how he got the money to afford such a nice car, and then he told me that his father was a doctor. _Of course._

Then, obviously, that led to a conversation about our parents. Edward had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, pretty much. His dad was a successful doctor, and his mother was a interior designer. He had a sister, Alice Cullen, who also went to school here, and I would see them talking - she was a tiny thing, with a graceful gait and a spiky jet of inky black hair. They seemed really close, and I felt a slight tinge of envy. I only wished my sisters and I were still that close.

I had to tell him about my parents, of course. My dad, Billy, and my mother made a decent living, and took care of me and my two sisters the best they could. They were in a car accident when I was little, leaving my dad paralyzed and without his wife. It was a tragedy that I was surprised that he had overcome. Rachel and Rebecca left their separate ways, one getting married and the other going to college out of state. I was the only one left to take care of Dad…

When I got to that point in the story, Edward must have noticed that I was getting emotional, for he then put a hand on my forearm, soothing and comforting and electrifying all at once.

Without words, he _comforted _me.

That was all I could ask for.

* * *

"Let's see…X and Y…" Edward mumbled to himself as he intently read the numbers on the page.

"Whoever decided to have letters be in math problems needs to be shot." I grumbled, glaring down at my own set of work.

"I believe they're already dead, Jacob."

"Then let's dig 'em up and shoot 'em anyway."

Edward snickered at my immature comments. Good, at least I could make him laugh. After all that we've done together, I at least had that. And the fact that I could make him blush, which I prided myself on.

It seemed to be our thousandth meeting. I still wasn't sure how many we've had. But I did notice that in the beginning, it had been mostly t-shirts and shorts as our attire, and now we wore the usual winter clothes - pajama bottoms and long sleeves, though I still opted for t-shirts. I didn't get cold easily, but Edward seemed to, so I would always have the heat on when he came over.

From the beginning of the school year, to the dead of winter, we'd had algebra tutoring, and with exams on the approach, and people signing up for new classes, I felt a sense of dread.

Without algebra class, how would I see Edward?

Of course, I would see him at the bookstore, but my juvenile stalking seemed just that now. Juvenile. And having him in my dorm was so much more…cozy. And inviting. And wonderful.

No, I don't have a vagina, thanks for asking.

I would miss him when he was gone. When we had no more basis for visits. When things between us were just as they were before - like we were strangers.

Edward seemed preoccupied, too. I could only wonder why. Girl problems? I almost laughed out loud at the thought.

He looked at the clock. It was well past ten o'clock. Our sessions usually went into the night like this, even more so since I started to actually know the man behind the hotness. I…really cared about him, on another level than just the physical. Edward let out a leveled sigh, and closed his book, "I better get going."

My heart jumped slightly. There were only a few more days before exams, which started next Monday. Today was Tuesday, and we had decided to cram the last couple of days before exams started exactly one week from today. And then…then it would be Christmas break, and our other, new classes would start. I wouldn't see Edward every day. He would have no reason to stop by…

"Yeah. Need to get your beauty sleep, right?"

Edward laughed. That was something I could never fail to do. And I loved the sound of it, melodic and musical, "Always. A face like this needs work."

"Doubt it." I muttered, and he looked at me, obviously having heard what I said, his eyes slightly wide with my comment.

"What?"

I tried to hide it, coughing in a fake manner, "Nothing. Had something in my throat."

Edward raised an eyebrow and then shook his head. There was something, a strange set to his jaw, and a strange flicker in his eyes, that let me know that I had said something that set something off in him. "See you later, Jacob."

I watched him go, unable to do anything but.

* * *

_There was a sad look to his eyes, something that I couldn't decipher. I just looked at him with my head cocked to the side. Then, out of no where, he kissed me. _

_It was filled with unsaid emotions, words left unspoken, feelings not acted upon. His hand reached up and wound into my hair as he murmured against my lips._

"_I love you."_

It wasn't myself that woke me that time, but a knocking at the door. I was clueless to who would come knocking at this hour. I glance at the clock; it notified me that it was just at midnight. I just now noticed that I was shaking from the dream - shaking from the words that had been uttered in the moment of my subconscious. That dream seemed to have effected me more than all the other, more lewd dreams I'd had.

Because it meant something.

Those others were just _physical _dreams, but that one, the slight flashing through my brain of Edward saying those three words was purely _emotional_, and that had more weight to it than all of the raunchy dreams I'd ever had put together.

The knock sounded again, and I slipped out of the bed, walking over to the door and opened it. The light from the hall pierced my eyes, and they adjusted, presenting with the image I'd just dreamed.

Edward.

I rubbed my eyes slightly, as if this were a dream, but there he stood, in the same pajamas and long sleeved shirt he had left my place in. He looked tired, but determined, as if he'd been thinking.

"Hey, Edward." I said with a yawn.

Surprisingly, he forced his way into the room. "Can I come in?"

"You already are."

"Oh. Right." He said, and his voice was quiet, but slightly husky. There was a resoluteness to his eyes that made me wonder what was going on. Then, he looked up at me, and all thought process vanished with sight of those brilliant green eyes. He shoved his glasses up onto his nose, and gave me a look.

"Uh, so…what's up?"

Edward seemed slightly exasperated for a moment by my flippant tone as I shut the door. I turned around, and then was met with his lips pressed hard against mine.

_Whoa._

He fisted his hands in my hair, pulling me closer, breathing hard against my face. I stilled, unsure, with my eyes wide open. His lips came back for another kiss, and this one lasted longer than the first, and was softer, when he realized that I was kissing back. I didn't even know I was kissing back, it was just instinctual, as if I'd versed myself - _if Edward ever decides to kiss you, you'd better kiss back. _

Edward, surprisingly, was aggressive, and trapped me against the wall. I stopped for a moment, and that hesitation was all that caused Edward to pull away, looking curious at me, "Sorry."

My mind was whirling, and as soon as I got my bearings, I rasped, "_That _was nothing to be sorry for."

That lovely shade of red coated Edward's cheeks, and I grinned, "I would like to know what all this was about, though."

"You should know." Edward said, looking at me like it should be obvious.

It was quiet, and I waited. I wanted to hear what he thought about all of this before I was allowed to get my hopes up. Because once I got my hopes up, I was sure they'd be too far in the sky for me to ever catch them again.

"I…_care_ about you." He said, his eyes never leaving mine. And I wondered how in the world did anyone ever say no to _that_, "I want you to know that just because this semester is ending, and we won't have classes together, that I want to be with you. Not just because I am your…_tutor_."

"Well, I love you too." I said, almost carelessly, but I meant every word. He might not have said so in as many words, but I knew he felt the same way. I saw his eyes widen for a second, and then return to their normal size.

"I wasn't joking." He said, and there was a nervous note to his voice.

I grasped him by his hips, and spun him quickly around so he was the one against the wall. I leaned over and growled huskily in his ear, "I wasn't either."

I felt him shudder in my touch, his thin arms trembling in my large hands. He inhaled shakily, just before I mashed my lips against his. He gasped against my mouth, and I pressed myself tighter against him, feeling my budding erection pressing against his leg. The pressure was amazing, and I could only wonder what it would feel like if we actually…

His fingers found the waistband of my boxers, his cool hands making contact with my hipbones. I was soon hard, begging for his hands to help me out a little bit. Just the thought of _his _hands touching me, instead of my own, was almost more than I could handle.

He let out a funny little gasp as his hand traced my bulge through the cloth, and I groaned and pushed myself into his hand. He then moved that hand to press against my bare stomach.

"Tease…" I gasped in his ear as I moved my lips down to suck on his pale, porcelain neck. He whimpered at that, and lifted his hips just a bit to meet mine, and I found that he was just as hard as I was. And _big_, too. I shouldn't be surprised. Everything else about him was perfect, why not his nether regions, too?

He moaned, "Sorry…"

"Stop apologizing." I grunted, reaching to tangle my hand in his hair. It felt soft against my fingers. And then his hands wandered down my front again, tracing the outline of my abs and moving down, down…

I didn't wake up this time, he wrapped his hands around my length and I felt my clenched fist hit the wall to keep myself from falling apart. My eyes were shut tightly, and I was trying so desperately to not lose myself just from him touching me. It was a wish, a fantasy, long fulfilled, that those hands would be touching me this way, and I didn't want to ruin it.

His fingers slid beneath my length, feather light and teasing. Damn, this guy… I groaned in frustration, and thrust myself into his hand. He didn't seem phased by my sudden aggression, only leaned up to whisper in my ear, "You like that?"

I groaned in response - the caveman's inappropriate return.

I felt him move, lower and lower, until he was on his knees, taking my boxers with him.

Oh…my… "_Fuck_!" I hissed as he took me in his mouth. I tried to keep myself quiet, but it was hard to do when someone - especially _this _someone - had their mouth around the most…sensitive part of your anatomy. And, boy, did he know what to do to get me worked up. I groaned as his tongue slid across my length, slow and tortuously pleasurable. I groaned his name as I fisted my hands into the mop of bronze hair, leaning my forehead against the wall as he continued his ministrations, swirling his tongue in ways that I could never have even dreamed, it was that amazing.

It was _insane_, how good this felt, how…_right_. I had dreamed of this for so long, and the fact that it was finally happening felt like…well, a dream. Something that I'd never want to forget.

I found myself caught up in thoughts of him, dazed and electrified all at once, and I lost myself, finally, breathing his name, "_Edward_…"

He rose to his feet again, kissing up my chest as he did so, and his hands found my hair, brushing stray strands that didn't exist. Edward spoke, and there was a smile to his voice, "You certainly were wound up."

I let myself cough out a laugh as my eyes blearily opened, "You have _no _idea."

I found my vision focusing now, my mind collecting itself after the blast of sheer, unadulterated pleasure, and I looked at Edward's face. God, it was undoubtedly the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. His face was red, his eyes half-lidded with lust. It was then that I realized that he was rock hard against my leg.

"Your turn." I growled, not recognizing the primal sound in my voice, and I felt Edward shudder against me. I felt a thrill of happiness because I was able to do this to him - to make him want me as much as I wanted him. It was a definite confidence booster.

I didn't waste time as I hefted his shirt over his head. I marveled at the sight presented to me - a defined chest, slender and muscular. Who would've known? I threw the offending item of clothing into the corner, and my mouth found his. He groaned as I kissed, slipping my tongue into his mouth. I felt lower, lower, and then found the waistband of his pants. I let my fingers run across his hipbones before I let my hand wrap around his length. He let out a gasp, and his eyes closed. He leaned his head back against the wall, and I found myself hard once again at the sight of it.

He thrust against my hand, and put a hand to his shoulder, holding him back, while I allowed myself to take control of the situation. Soon, he was putty in my hands, his eyes fluttering open every now and then, just to close again in bliss. I pumped my hand, and he would arch his back, like a feline, and I placed open mouthed kisses against his neck, lingering there before suckling lightly, before he growled my name and found his release.

Edward was panting, his eyes still cloudy when I came to look at his face, but he had a lazily satisfied look on his face, and the crooked smile I was so fond of was beginning to form.

I felt suddenly embarrassed at my erect state, and the way Edward was looking at me did not make it any better. If anything, it made it _worse_. I was desperate for something to help, and it was then I realized that Edward knew my situation.

"You're insatiable." Edward said jokingly, cupping me in his hands. I groaned and laughed at the same time, which sounded like I was getting strangled. "…you know…I've never done any of this before…"

I looked up at him, slightly surprised at this sudden confession, but it quickly faded. I gave him a reassuring smile, tinged with the growing lust I felt for him. "Neither have I." I told him, and he looked a bit more relieved, "We'll just have to learn together, then."

Edward gave me a full blown smile, and I about thrust myself into his hands at the sight of it. "I suppose so."

I claimed his mouth as he led us to the bed.

* * *

The sun came out, streaming through the blinds beside the bed, bathing us in the faint rays of morning daylight. I hadn't slept a wink, and neither had he. We were both too hung up on each other to do much. I felt relaxed, sated, and most of all, _happy_. I didn't remember the last time I'd felt so elated, so happy, so _alive_.

Edward's head was on my chest, and I pulled him closer, teasingly whispering into his ear, "I guess this means you're my boyfriend, right?"

He laughed, and lightly punched my shoulder, "_Of course_."

I idly stroked a few strands of his hair, "Good."

I meant it.

* * *

"You _so _fucked him last night, didn't you?"

Just like Leah to know things that she had no business in. But she was my best friend, so I responded to her answer with my middle finger.

Leah laughed, "You're all glow-y today. Not even you flipping me off has much bite. You _totally _got laid."

I felt my cheeks become red as a tomato as I looked over to where Edward was sitting, still at his usual table, the copy of _Harry Potter _long forgotten, replaced by _Dracula_ now. Hm, interesting. That made me think of all the things we could do…

No, not now, Jacob.

"So what if I did?" I told her, as she was managing some of the stuffed animals in the shape of our school mascot on the shelf in front of her. I saw her shoulders shake with barely concealed laughter.

Turning around, a grin broke out on her face, "You get 'em, you man whore, you!"

"Hey!" I protested, watching as she fixed the Washington University shirt that was apart of one of the stuffed bears. She moved two bears to kiss each other and turned to me with a mischievous grin on her face. "Leah!"

"Just be glad they're doing G-rated things, and not the NC-17 affair you two were having last…" She trailed off, and I noticed that her eyes had moved in the direction of the space where Edward sat.

"What?" I asked, curiosity taking the place of annoyance and embarrassment, as I went and looked to see that two girls were sitting at Edward's typically empty table. One, a chatty one with curly brown hair and a few extra pounds on her, and the other, a girl with silky, pin-straight blonde hair cut into a bob, were looking at him with "lusty" gazes.

Edward was being ever the gentlemen, though, politely talking to them, but I could see the crease of his eyebrows as he got annoyed by the questions that they peppered towards them.

"Better go bail out your honey, honey." Leah said, looking at the scene. "Those girls look like they ain't gonna quit unless they _know _he's taken."

I looked at Leah, thinking it over, and then marched my way into the clearing, straight over to Edward. He didn't seem to sense my presence, because as soon as I grasped his shoulder, he jumped. I looked at him, trying to get him to understand what I was thinking, but I just decided to go for it.

I kissed him, and pushed him against the bookshelf, he groaned into my mouth in surprise, but he didn't look displeased. He looked excited, and happy, that I had interrupted that little fiasco that was going on. He grasped my hair and pulled me tighter to him, and we lost ourselves for a moment, before I broke apart from him, looking over to the two girls with a smirk. Edward looked lost, confused, his glasses crooked on his nose, and I had to stop myself from mauling him again.

Edward turned his head, as I gave the girls a to-die-for grin, and he said, "Jessica, Lauren, this is Jacob."

The two girls said hey, waving pathetically. The brunette looked like she was about to go find a video camera for next time, and the blonde looked like she wanted to join in on the fun. Yeah, in her dreams.

"Charmed, I'm sure." I told them, my grin turning devilish. I planted several kisses on Edward's neck, up to his earlobe, where I playfully nipped it, and he gasped in shocked pleasure. I turned back to them and continued, "I do have to say that I am mighty possessive over my boyfriend here," I kissed his forehead to make my point more apparent, "and I might get a little jealous if you two keep flirting with him like this." My tone was flippant, but I knew they took it seriously, even if their brains were a bit fried after all the man action they had just seen.

"R-Right…" The blonde stuttered, "Won't happen…again…"

I just realized I probably gave her enough spank-bank material for a year. A part of me smiled at that, and a part of me was just a little bit disturbed.

"Good." I nibbled on Edward's jawbone, and he groaned, closing his eyes, "Now if you'll excuse us."

"C-Certainly!" The curly brown haired girl exclaimed, and she and Lauren jolted up, only to go deeper into the recesses of the bookstore, no doubt to watch us work.

I parted from Edward, letting him pry his way off of the bookshelf I had shoved him into. His eyes were wild with want and confusion, but he didn't seem bothered by the situation. After a while, he spoke, "Well, that was certainly interesting."

"Any day with Jacob Black is." I said smarmily.

"I don't think they'll leave me alone, though. They'll probably stalk me more, knowing that I have a hot boyfriend and all." He teased, elbowing my shoulder lightly.

"Eh, it'll be like we're celebrities. Like Brangelina. Bennifer. Tomkat."

"Edcob?" Edward tested out the name, "Jedward?"

"Bullen?" I snickered, "Culack?"

"No. Just no."

"Eh, to each their own." I said, sitting down at the table, Edward followed suit, happily picking his book up and turning to the place he stopped at.

I looked at him, unconcerned about what I was supposed to be doing. My job seemed so insignificant now that I was actually _with_ him, the guy that I was head-over-heels crazy for. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else, really. It was strange, that just a couple of months could do that, but I wasn't worried about that.

His glasses slid down over his nose, and for once I reached over and pushed them up for him. He looked at me and gave me a shaky, appreciative smile. There was a slight red mark from where my kisses had taken their toll on him, and I could tell that his blood was still racing from before.

I just smiled at him, which he returned, and the blood pumped hard and fast through my veins.

So what if we couldn't get our names to mash together like Brangelina and all that shit?

We were perfect, just like this.

* * *

_**End.**_

_Oh. My. God. Okay, 20 PAGES! I do believe I might be a little loopy from writing this long-ass oneshot, but it is a nice change from all the shorter ones I do. And it had a bit of smut, but nothing that would be classified as too extreme or whatever. Which is nice. It is also my first Twilight slash fic! I absolutely adore the idea of Edward and Jacob together. Yeah, I might be a bit loopy for that reason too, but I really enjoyed writing this, even though it was kinda like Mount Everest. Yeah… _

_Okay, so I hope that everyone liked this! It would be A LOT if y'all reviewed. I just worked so hard on this, and everything… yeah. Not that I don't work hard on everything else, it's just that this one is so long…longer than any other oneshot I've ever done, that I would love some feedback._

_Again, thanks so much for reading, fellow Edward/Jacob-ers!_


End file.
